Fluffy friends and Horny Angels
by Leviathan Nightmare
Summary: Castiel comes home to find two little angels chasing each other around the room, Gabriel watching with a wide smile. Not the usual thing to come home to, for sure. Contains: slash,human!Castiel/angel!young at first!pet!Dean, human!Gabriel/angel!young at first!pet!Sam, angels in heat, possible future mpreg, further warnings in chapter. Don't like don't read, R&R!
1. Bringing Home the Angels

_**A/N: **__This is a pet!verse of Supernatural. I have been reading some lately and…I wanted to write one! :D My first Supernatural fan fic, but I have role played as Sam and Castiel, so I will do my best! Hope you all like it. By the way, in this fic both Sam and Dean start off with the appearance of children. If you want to know what that looks like, use Google. Google is your friend. But they will get older, no worries. Also I just kind of put this story name as a filler, if any of you can help me think of a better one let me know! Reviews are love!  
_

_**Pairings: **__Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam_

_**Rating of chapter: **__K+. Just fluff in this chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Supernatural._

_**Warnings: **__Possible wincest, mpreg, and near-rape in the future, don't like don't read. _

_**Chapter One – Bringing Home the Angels**_

When Castiel arrived home, he wasn't sure what to expect. His brother, Gabriel, usually had something strange going on. But he never thought he would walk in to two young angels chasing each other around the room while Gabriel sat back watching. One was bigger than the other and had short dirty blonde hair, and from what Castiel could see, green eyes. The other angel was smaller and had floppy brown hair and hazel eyes. They looked a bit alike, possibly brothers. After a few moments of Castiel standing in the doorway, stunned into silence, the angel boys seemed to notice him.

The larger, older-looking one backed the younger into a corner, crouching in front of him in a defensive position to snarl at Castiel. His big green eyes had a fierce, protective look in them, and Castiel held up his hands to show he meant no harm. He didn't want to frighten the small angels, (nor get hurt by them, he wouldn't put it past them) so he placed his bags on the ground, shut the door, and then sat on the floor.

The angel boy watched as the dark haired man sat, staring at him with a piercing gaze. After a few moments he crept closer, stance showing he was still ready to attack. Castiel stayed still and waited. He didn't want to startle the boy. The angel paused about a foot away from Castiel, sniffing the air. The angel seemed to blink in confusion before smiling and moving closer, his face against Castiel's neck. Castiel sat there in shock as the boy began to nuzzle him, sliding onto his lap. He made a happy chirping sound and the younger angel came out of his spot in the corner, coming over to sniff Castiel as well. The smaller angel, however, only nuzzled Castiel's hand before going to crawl onto Gabriel's lap on the couch, who had been surprisingly silent this entire time.

Gabriel stood with a wide smile, holding the young angel in his arms. "Well, he had a better reaction to you than he did to me!"

Castiel looked a bit confused, but pet the creature on his lap anyway. "…Gabriel, why are there angels in the house?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, petting the angel in his arms as he began to purr happily. "I bought them, dummy. They were a package deal, couldn't take one without the other, since they're so young. I figured we needed some pets, and angels are perfect! They're cute, can take care of themselves when we aren't home, and are quite affectionate. Aren't you Sammy?" Gabriel said that last line in a bit of a baby voice, nuzzling his little angel. Sam responded with a happy chirp, nuzzling Gabriel right back. "The one you have is named Dean, by the way. Troublesome little one, he is. But he seems to like you a lot."

Castiel looked down at Dean, cuddled on his lap. The angel was making happy sounds, eyes closed and small white wings wrapping around Castiel and himself. "Dean?" The angels head shot up when his name was said, eyes bright and happy. He seemed pleased that Castiel knew his name, nuzzling under his chin. Castiel smiled a little, rubbing the angels back. He could get used to this.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

As Castiel went about doing his chores in the house, Dean followed close behind him like a lost puppy. It confused Castiel, but he didn't question it. He assumed that Sam would be doing the same to Gabriel…that is, if Gabriel would put Sam down. He seemed to enjoy carting his little angel around, carrying him everywhere he went. The angel didn't seem to mind one bit, wrapping his arms, legs, and wings around the brown-haired human.

Gabriel and Castiel had a tradition that they would do something together every day. Today was movie day. Both of them were sitting on the couch, their respective angels lying across their laps. As Castiel looked at the Tv he ran his fingers through Deans soft hair, causing the angel to coo happily. Gabriel ran his hands up and down Sam's chest and stomach, lightly tickling him occasionally and causing Sam to giggle.

"Gabriel…" Castiel said during a commercial break, turning to look at his brother. "How old are they, anyway?"

"Well, Sam appears to be about eight right now. Dean looks twelve. They're four years apart, and they are half-brothers…" Gabriel let his hands stroke Sam's dark brown wings gently. "Sam is part demon. That is why his wings are darker, while Deans are white. They consider themselves full brothers though, since when Sam was born he lived with Deans mother and father." He lowered his voice to a whisper, so the sleepy angels wouldn't hear. "Both of them passed away though, so Dean is very protective of Sam."

Castiel smiled as he saw Dean drift off in his lap. "Do they grow quickly?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. They do grow quickly, but they live a long time. They should be fully grown in only a few months…maybe a year. I'm not sure." He shrugged and lifted Sam up as the credits rolled onto the screen. "Well, this little guy is asleep. I'm bringing him to bed."

Castiel tilted his head. "Did you buy beds for them?"

Gabriel shook his head, walking to the doorway of his room. "Nope. Sammy is sleeping with me." With a large smile Gabriel went into his room, closing the door with his foot. Castiel watched him go then looked down at Dean, wondering what to do. He could just leave him here on the couch. 'But…' Castiel smiled gently down at the sleeping angel. 'He looks so cute. I don't want to leave him alone. What harm would it be to let him sleep in my room? Just for tonight, then I'll get him his own bed.' With that thought in mind, he lifted the surprisingly light Dean and carried him into his room, laying down on the bed with him and falling asleep.


	2. A Day at the Park

_**A/N:**__ I want to speed this along so I can get to some good old smut, but at the same time I want to add some cute Sam and Dean angel fluff 3 So here you go, more fluff in this chapter. Also, about the demons and angels, I'm really going off of hair color rather than anything else. So blondes and light browns are angels. Darker browns and blacks are demons. Sam I just made half demon because of the demon blood thing. _

_**Pairings:**__ Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam_

_**Rating of chapter:**__ T_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Supernatural._

_**Warnings: **__See chapter one. _

_**Chapter Two – A Day at the Park**_

One night turned into many nights, as it always does. Castiel never got around to buying that bed for Dean. He did, however, buy Dean an amulet to wear around his neck. It symbolized ownership and protection, and Dean wore it always. He treasured his gift from his master, never letting it out of his sight. Sam wore a collar around his neck given to him by Gabriel. All angels needed to wear something showing that they belonged to someone when they went out.

Though it had only been a few months, Dean already looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. He was tall, though Castiel could still carry him if need be with ease, with tanned skin and short brown hair. His green eyes were still a startling green. Sam hadn't gotten too much bigger, and still had his floppy brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. He looked to be about fourteen years old, but still clung to Gabriel like he did when he was younger. As the boys grew bigger, the house became too small for them to play in freely. So Castiel and Gabriel decided to bring them to a park, made especially for angels.

"Dean!" Castiel stood by the door, leash and collar in hand. Dean scampered into the room when called but stopped when he saw the leash and collar. He hissed, wings raised defensively. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean, you know you need to put this on to go out. We can take it off when we get there." Dean looked uncertain, hanging back for now. Castiel sighed. "Sam put his on!" He gestured to Sam standing next to Gabriel, leash clipped onto his collar.

With a dejected sigh Dean moved closer and allowed Castiel to put the collar and leash on him. Castiel ran a soothing hand through Deans hair, making him coo lightly. "It's not that bad Dean. Now let's go to the park." Both angels brightened up at that, and all four headed out.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The walk to the park was quick, though Dean spent the entire time sulking. The park was a large glass dome, made so angels could fly but not fly away. It was filled with trees and various other high structures for the angels to fly to and play on. When Dean saw it, his expression instantly brightened. He looked to Castiel with pleading eyes, begging to be let off the lead.

Castiel smiled a little before giving Dean a serious look. "No causing trouble, or we will go home." He took off Deans collar, smiling as the angel immediately went to go play with some other angels. Castiel went to go sit on a bench and keep an eye on him.

Sam, on the other hand, was more timid. Gabriel had un-hooked his leash, but he had not yet left the side of his master. Gabriel was running his hand through his angels hair comfortingly. "Come on Sammy. You're going to have fun here! Look over there." He pointed to a small group of angels about the same size and age as Sam. "They look like they're having fun. Why don't you go join them?"

Sam just shook his head a little and clung to Gabriel's arm. With a small sigh Gabriel began walking over to the group of angels he pointed out, Sam following close behind him. There were a few people sitting on benches talking while their angels played.

"Hey there!" Gabriel said with a smile as they got closer. The young angels looked up at the human, backing away a little. When they noticed Sam, though, they curiously began to inch closer. "Sammy, look…they're nice." When the angels were close enough, Gabriel held out a hand for them to smell. A little girl angel with blonde hair and pretty light golden wings allowed Gabriel to pet her, cooing happily.

Gabriel smiled and looked down at Sam, placing a hand on his back and giving him a very light push. "Go play, baby. I'll be right there." He pointed to the bench where the other owners were sitting. Sam looked up at Gabriel with pleading eyes, but Gabriel held strong, giving Sam a stern look. Sam pouted a little, wings drooping, as he walked over to the other angels. Gabriel felt a little bad for a few moments before Sam started to play with the little blonde angel girl. It looked like he was having fun, both of them chirping away and chasing one another around. With a smile Gabriel went over to the bench he'd told Sam he would sit at.

There were two blonde women sitting on the bench. Gabriel smiled and held out his hand to them. "Hey, my name is Gabe, nice to meet you."

The older looking woman smiled, shaking Gabriel's hand. "Ellen. Nice to meet you."

The other woman nodded and shook Gabriel's hand. "Lilith."

Gabriel sat down on the bench, looking for Sam to make sure he was okay. He was playing with the blonde girl angel and another little blonde boy angel. Gabriel smiled, glad Sammy was making friends.

"Is the brunette yours?" asked Ellen.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, that's my Sammy."

Ellen smiled. "He's cute. The two he's with are mine, Jo and Ash."

"They're adorable! And very helpful, too. Jo helped me convince Sam to go play, he's so shy…" Ellen and Gabriel talked for a while, about one another and their angels. Lilith remained silent, gaze focused on the playing angels.

"Is your pet part demon?" she asked abruptly.

Gabriel turned to her and nodded a little. "Yes. Half, actually. Father was an angel and his mother was a demon. Why?"

Lilith gave a small smile. "My Ruby seems to have taken a liking to him."

When Gabriel looked up he noticed a small, dark-haired demon girl circling Sam. Demons looked a lot like angels do, but their wings are dark and looked like bat wings, while angels have light colors and feathers. Sam looked a bit nervous, watching Ruby as she circled around him. Ruby seemed to smirk, nuzzling her head against Sam's chest. Sam looked like he was going to move away for a few seconds before he relaxed and smiled, growling playfully at Ruby. The two began to play and Gabriel chuckled.

"Well, they certainly seem to like each other. That's good. I was worried that demons wouldn't accept Sam since he was part angel."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Lilith sent Gabriel a sly smile that gave Gabriel an uneasy feeling, but he pushed it aside, happy to see Sam happy.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

On the other side of the park, Dean was having a blast. Currently he was racing a demon named Cassie around the tree tops. Castiel was sitting on a bench reading, looking up to make sure Dean was still in sight every couple of minutes. Things were peaceful. After a little while of reading, Castiel felt someone sit next to him. He closed his book and placed it on his lap, looking up. It was a man with short dark hair, smirking at him.

"Hello," said Castiel.

The man's smirk widened and he held out his hand. "Hello there. The name's Crowley."

Castiel shook his hand, giving him a small smile. "Castiel. It's nice to meet you." He looked out to check on Dean and saw him in a tree with an older demon. He was crouched on a branch near the trunk while the demon sat farther away on the same branch, watching him. Crowley followed Castiel's gaze.

"Ah! Is that your angel?" When Castiel nodded, Crowley whistled a bit. "Quite the beauty he is. And he looks almost of age too…" Crowley seemed to be contemplating something in his head before he turned to Castiel. "Are you thinking of breeding him? I have a few more angels and demons at home that are ready."

Castiel's eyes widened a little and he hurriedly shook his head. "No! No, I'm not going to breed Dean…" Castiel had never really thought of it, but he now realized that he didn't want Dean mating with any angels or demons. He was content keeping him as is.

Crowley looked vaguely surprised. "Oh, you're not? In that case I would think about getting him fixed…he'll be going into heat soon." Glancing back at Dean and Crowley's demon, he smirked. "Maybe sooner rather than later. Azazel seems to have taken a liking to him."

Castiel's head snapped back over to Dean. His eyes widened when he saw Dean lying down on the ground under the tree with Azazel on top of him, head between his legs. Castiel shot up and grabbed Azazel behind the collar, yanking him backwards. Dean looked up at Castiel with wide eyes as he was pulled up and looked over.

Crowley strolled over at his own pace, placing a hand on his demon head. "Calm down mate, your little angel is fine. Azazel here was just checking to see if he was…fertile." He sent Castiel a sly smile before hooking Azazel's leash onto his collar and exiting the park. Castiel glared before lifting up his angel and holding him close. Dean seemed to sense Castiel was upset, not protesting and laying his head on his master's shoulder, cooing comfortingly.

Castiel stomped off to where Gabriel was with Sam. "We're leaving." Gabriel looked a bit surprised but didn't argue, saying goodbye to Ellen and Lilith before scooping up Sammy and following Castiel out of the park and back home.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Only after getting home and letting the angels out into the backyard to play did Castiel's fury show.

"'He was checking to see if he was fertile', that cocky bastard! What did he mean by that? Was he calling Dean a girl? How dare he! And that stupid demon of his, defiling Dean like that! I wanted to rip the damn things wings off." Castiel paced around the room angrily as Gabriel watched. "And going into heat? Do angels go into heat? I can't get Dean fixed…I can't do that to him, he'll never trust me again…" With a loud sigh Castiel sat down heavily on the couch, head in his hands.

"Actually, Cas…" Castiel looked up. "That dude was right. Dean probably is fertile. Now, wait a second." Gabriel held up his hands as Castiel opened his mouth to protest. "Let me explain. There aren't too many angels in the world, right? So, both genders developed the ability to have children. Only some though. Those that can have children are categorized as the submissives, and the ones that can't are the dominants. Dean is probably a submissive, which is why that demon was sniffing at him...there. To check and see if he was…ready to mate yet." Gabriel scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he stood, standing in front of Gabriel and glaring down at the smaller man. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Hey, hey!" Gabriel held up his hands in defense and backed up a few steps. "It just slipped the mind! And I figured you already knew, since you're so smart…"

Castiels anger slowly deflated and he went to sit back in the couch. "What am I going to do…I don't want to breed Dean, but I can't get him fixed. " He looked up at Gabriel. "What are you going to do with Sam?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, he's too young to tell if he is going to be a sub or a dom yet. I don't want to get him fixed either, so I was just going to wait and see what happened. Probably just keep him home when he goes into heat…or something."

Castiel tilted his head. "How old are angels when they go through heat?" He paused. "And…what exactly happens while in heat?"

"Well, angels go through their firth heat when full grown. Dean is pretty close to full grown I'd assume, so I think he's going to be going through it soon. As to what happens? I have no idea. I just know it's when they try to mate," Gabriel answered.

Castiel sighed. 'Well, this will certainly be interesting.'


End file.
